Pequeño Secreto
by Oriome
Summary: La gente crece y cambia, pero aun siendo adolescentes el team Stan sigue igual de unido y creen conocerse mejor que nadie. Pero el pelirrojo del grupo oculta un pequeño secreto tras las estanterías de la Biblioteca... (Craig x Kyle)


**Hooolaaaa, que Decir mas que, tenia ganas de escribir un Craig x Kyle (que es mi pareja favorita XD)**

**y nacio este One-shot, espero les guste :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Pequeño Secreto<strong>

El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian, los niños crecen y esos pequeños de 10 años que vivan alocadas aventuras, ahora eran adolescentes de 16 años con hormonas alborotadas, Stan era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, era alto, bastante fuerte y había dejado su gorro azul de lado mientras crecía, totalmente diferente a su súper mejor amigo, Kyle era delgado y bajito para ser un chico, aun usaba su Ushanka verde, aunque su cabello no era tan… frondoso como antes, aunque algunos mechones rebeldes se escapaban bajo el gorro, era actualmente era el encargado de la biblioteca escolar. Cartman por otro lado, el crecer lo había ayudado con su problema de peso, pero solo un poco, al igual que Stan ya no usaba su gorro, y se había unido al club de debate, solo para poder decirle puta a Wendy siempre que tenia oportunidad. Y por ultimo Kenny, era el mas alto de los 3 y aunque no era tan fuerte como Stan, estaba en forma, su carpa Naranja, ahora era gris y tenia algunos parches de distintos colores cosidos por aquí y allá, a diferencia de la otra le dejaba mostrar su rostro y en cuanto a su rol en la escuela… bueno era la Zorra de la escuela, como lo llamaba Cartman, Él había salido con todas las chicas lindas de la escuela, con algunas profesoras y también había algún que otro rumor sobre como el profesor de Química a ultimo momento decidió aprobarlo.

En fin, esas eran las vidas de ellos ahora, seguían siendo amigos, salían juntos, jugaban videojuegos y aunque sus personalidades cambiaron con los años, vivieron esos cambios juntos y sabían todo los unos de los otros, o eso creían…

Kyle camino hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y la cerro con llave, era alg que hacia desde hace un tiempo pero no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, el temor de que lo atraparan nunca se iba, aunque nadie iba a la biblioteca y menos en la hora del almuerzo aun así siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Camino hasta las mesas que estaban al fondo de la Biblioteca y allí estaba Craig sentado esperándolo con un libro en la mano y leyendo con expresión aburrida, Craig había crecido mucho también era de la mima altura que Kenny, y aunque no era musculoso como Stand era uno de los chicos mas fuertes de la escuela, su Gorro azul aun estaba con el, aunque le había agregado pins en un costado con calaveras.

Cuando noto que Kyle se acercaba, dejo el libro, se puso de pe y se apoyo contra la mesa a la espera de que Kyle llegara junto a el. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Craig estiro la mano y la puso en el cuello de Kyle y empujándolo hacia el para besarlo, Kyle puso sus manos en el pecho del peli-negro y correspondió el beso. Quien lo hubiera dicho, de pequeños sus Teams se odiaban y aun había asperezas entre Stan y Craig por culpa de Wendy. A veces Kyle creía que traicionaba a su mejor amigo al salir con el chico al que él odiaba, pero en momentos como en el que se encontraba todo eso le valia mierda. Craig coloco su otra mano en la cintura de Kyle y este rodeo su cuello con sus brazo, mierda ¿Cómo es que el hijo de puta de Craig besaba tan bien?, a este paso ni siquiera sabia como terminaron así. Todo empezó cuando noto que Craig iba mucho a la biblioteca, lo cual era raro ya que nunca le importaron sus notas, cuando se quiso dar cuenta lo empezó a mirar de otra forma, al notar lo tranquilo que se veía al leer, y lo sexi que se veía cuando apoyaba su cara contra su puño cuando se concentraba, y un buen día Craig simplemente se acerco hacia a él para decirle que se veía lindo cuando leía y terminaron teniendo su primera vez entre las estanterías de los libros de ciencia ficción. Luego de eso tuvieron unos cuantos encuentros más antes de que Craig le pidiera ser su novio, y así estaban ahora…

La biblioteca se había convertido en su lugar para verse, además de la casa de Craig cuando estaba vacía, la única persona que sabia de ellos era Rubí la hermana de Craig y Stripe.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron un poco, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Craig junto sus frentes y rodeo la cintura de Kyle con ambos brazos y cerro los ojos, Kyle también los cerro, adoraba esos momentos de tranquilidad que tenían, se sentía querido… si eso era, se sentía incluso mas querido que cuando él y Craig hacían el amor, ya que el pelinegro lo acariciaba y abraza con tranquilidad y dulzura como si fuer a lo mas importante del mundo y pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, Craig comenzó a frotar la punta de su nariz con la suya, no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que le provocaba cosquillas, y su novio también sonrío un poco.

- sabes… cuando venia para acá me cruce con tus amigos, y tu súper mejor amiguito preguntaba por ti – le contó y pudo sentir a Kyle tensarse un poco al oír eso – por suerte el culón nos salvo y se lo llevo a la cafetería

- Mierda… bueno, era obvio que lo notarían en algún momento – dijo algo nervioso - ¿tus amigos no sospechan?

- Clyde y Token creen que fumo o me drogo en la parte trasera de la escuela y Tweek cree que estoy haciendo conspiraciones terroristas – le respondió tranquilamente

- oh… no haces esas cosas ¿no? – le pregunto algo desconfiado

- solo después de emborracharme en algún callejón oscuro – le respondió

- ¡ CRAIG! – le grito molesto

- tranquilo solo era una broma… tal vez – Kyle se separo bruscamente de el y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, lo que provoco que Craig riera

- ¡no te burles de mi, mierda! – le exigió enojado

- si no me dejas búrlame de ti, le quitas lo divertido a nuestra relación, entonces solo nos quedaría tener sexo en la escuela – le explico picadamente- ¿es acaso que me estas haciendo una proposición indecorosa Kyle?

- cállate imbesil – Kyle estaba por alejarse de el, pero Craig lo sujeto del brazo

- ok, ok no te enojes – el peli-negro lo abrazo contra su pecho – desde ayer por la mañana que no nos vemos, solo estoy jugando con tigo, molestarte por textos no es divertido

- lo se, pero tu eres el idiota que no sabe cuando parar – le regaño, y Craig beso la base de su cabeza y le susurro un "lo siento"

- esto de ocultarse es una mierda – dijo Craig – quiero que sepan que eres mío, así tal vez McCormick deje de verte el trasero

- Kenny le ve el trasero a todo el mundo – señalo Kyle intentando quitarle importancia al asunto

- no a todo el mundo – aseguro – solo a las chicas, a Butters a Clyde y a ti, no te das cuenta Kyle pero eres muy lindo y yo muy egoísta, y me importa una mierda si todo el mundo cree que soy marica, con tal de que sepan que estas con migo.

Craig sujeto a Kyle de la cintura y con una rápido movimiento lo sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, poco a poco Kyle dejo caer su peso y ambos quedaron acostados en la mesa, las manos de Kyle recorrían la espalda de Craig colándose por su camisa, se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar llego.

-Te amo Kyle – le dijo Craig mientras besaba su cuello

- yo también…ahhh, te amo – le respondió

Craig comenzó a subir lentamente la camiseta de Kyle, mientras sus labios se entretenían en su cuello, pero el tiempo no los dejaría continuar…

¡RIIIIING!

- no me jodas – susurro Craig enojado

- te… tenemos que irnos – le anuncio Kyle y de mala gana Craig se puso de pie, se acomodo la camisa que y kyle hizo lo mismo, se apresuraron a ir a la puerta, antes de que los alumnos comenzaran a andar por el pasillo

- listo, ya la abrí, vamos – anuncio, pero antes de salir Craig le dio un ultimo beso y salio de la biblioteca sin decir nada, a los pocos minutos salio Kyle y se fue a su casillero donde se encontró con sus amigos

- Hey Kyle, ¿donde estabas? – le pregunto Stan

- en la Biblioteca – le respondió

- ¿y que tanto haces ahí Kyle?, pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca - interrogo Cartman y Kyle lo miro mal - ¿Qué? Somos tus amigos y creo que si los judíos están planeando una rebelión tendrías que decírnoslo… oh pero que tonto soy, olvido que tu también eres una rata judía, asquerosa, traidora, pelirroja y de jersey

- ¡ya cállate de una puta vez culón!, pareces una perra histérica

- ¿yo soy la perra histérica?, la única perra histérica que veo aquí eres tu Kyle

- que te calles gordo de mierda, o juro que pataeare tu gordo y apestoso culo a jersey para que esa loca de Jersey Shore te viole de nuevo

- oh no, ese es un trauma de la niñez, no puedo creer que lo dijeras, eres un hijo de puta sin alma

- ¿yo no tengo alma? Tu as matado más gente que un psicópata con una ametralladora…

-Kyle – lo interrumpió Kenny que se unía a la conversación por primera vez - ¿eso de tu cuello es un chupon?

- ¿Qué…? – logro articular Stan, todos se quedaron de piedra al oír eso, y Kyle rápidamente se tapo aquel lugar con la mano y comenzó a rascar la zona

- ¿un que?, cl…claro que no, solo es una picadura de mosquito – aseguro y los tres amigos se quedaron mirándole - ¿Qué esperan, Llegaremos tarde a clase?

Kyle tomo sus libros y se apresuro a ir a al salón de clases, aun tenia la mano en el cuello y su cara estaba casi tan roja como su pelo, al entrar Craig ya estaba alli con su grupo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Kyle le mostró el dedo medio con el seño fruncido y Craig simplemente sonrío, a este paso su secreto no duraría mucho mas.

* * *

><p><strong>WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, realmente los adoro como pareja :3<strong>

**mil y un gracias por leer y nos vemos otra historia :v **


End file.
